Lionheart
by xXxDarkkxXx
Summary: This is an OC Monster Girl Quest fanfic. This will mainly be focused on action and my OC, If that doesn't interest you then you may want to find something else I'm not the best writer, but I hope you enjoy this and hopefully I'll get better. Rated M for all the reasons. Also if you a fan of Monster Girl Quest check out our forum on Fanfiction. (Link in my profile)
1. Chapter 1:

**Chapter One: Lionheart**

He is standing in the small port village Telke, south of Taboo Spring in Grand Noah, waiting for a ship to sail him to the Ilias continent. The man had sighed aloud. He has a mess of blonde hair and red eyes. He has a complexion of someone in his middle 20's. His attire seemed to be focused more on maneuverability then protection or fashion. He dons a white shirt, which looked to be made of a light material. He also dons a pair of loose, dark leather jeans. His armor was also based on maneuverability; he wears a pair of leather gauntlets, although his right gauntlet was slightly bigger than his left. His greaves go up to just below his knees, and were made of a light looking metal. On a more serious note was his weapons, attached to his left leg was three, small, oddly curved blades, no calling them curved implies they had smooth qualities, bent, that sounded much better. Attached to his right was a simple, but thick, saber, the blade, a little longer than the man's arm, complete with a simple, but sturdy metal hand guard. He also has a satchel attached to his back, with what one can assume to be his supplies.

"Hey old man, are we leaving anytime soon?" The blonde man says. Not remembering my appearance I forgot to answer. "Oi, old timer, have you lost your hearing or what?" the blonde man had said again, albeit with more annoyance.

Realizing the he was talking to me, I reply, "Oh don fret laddie we'll get ya' to Ilias."

"You better, I paid good money because you said you could get me there without going through the storm in Port Natalia."

"Don worry le' me crew finish em' repairs on me ship and we'll get ya' over in Ilias right quick. Why don ya mess about in the village while ya wait." The young blonde broods off, clearly annoyed that he was landlocked for the time being.

****PoV Shift**  
><span>**

"Why does the boat even need repairs, it's not like they go out in any turbulent conditions, it's just a fishing boat." I stormed off after I heard that. "This place would be so much better if the entire village wasn't so, I don't know, muddy looking." Looking around the quaint village, I see just how little here is here. The homes, no the huts, where made of sticks and some mud. The roads around the village are just dirt, now mud due to yesterday's rain, much to me and my boots chagrin. Most the paths lead to the town square, so that's where I decide to go. The first thing that hit me is the scent of fish. Why anyone eats the foul-smelling beasts I will never know. I notice an alchemist's shop, a few stalls selling the accursed scaled beasts, and a blacksmith. I am not eating fish, ever; I also don't trust these fishermen to make any steel better than what I have, so I check out the alchemist shop.

I enter the shop and with the ring of the bell I hear crashing from the behind the counter and some girlish yelps. Nonchalantly, I peer over the counter and see a shaken looking human woman with large, opaque glasses. The young lady brushes herself off and greets me. "Ello' my name is Ellie nice to meet ya'."

"I don't recall asking your name, make yourself useful and tell me what you have in stock." I respond curtly. In the few seconds between her next response, I drink in the interior of the shop. The counter was a big log, put I the center of the hut. She had a few reagents strung up on the ceiling. Also to my rapidly increasing disdain, is the fact that the shop had no floor, just more mud. I turn my attention back towards her as she continues with her idiotic accent.

"Rude, well it's not like you can buy anything, me mom told me that we aren't selling today." Before she even finishes her sentence, the familiar chime of the entrance bell rings, signals my departure. As I leave I hear. "Nd' besides we only sell one potion …." She rambles on, apparently not noticing that I had already left. Her voice continued, stopped only by the closing of the door. As her idiotic accent fades away, another equally annoying voice enters my ears.

"Ah, laddie dere' ya' are, the ships ready any time you want to go" No time is wasted as I walk over to the harbor. "Eh, where ya' goin' laddie."

"The boat, we leave now."

"But." The man is cut off, by me.

"Any time you want to go" I quote the man; I even do the idiotic accent.

The man looks like he's about to say something, but swallows his tongue. He separates from me to gather his crew, as I proceed to board the small fishing vessel. "Fuck, this is going to be a long trip. The ship was a small fishing vessel. You could barely walk a stride with being on the other side of the boat. I look for an out of the way spot, prop my head on my satchel, and rest my eyes while I wait for my departure.

**PoV Shift**

"Fucking bastard, the prick is making me leave in the middle of the night." I mutter

"Yes, that man was very rude, normally I feel bad for sacrificing people, but this time I can't say that I do. Here are the potions Vincent." Ellie says. She looked so cute now that she didn't have to keep up her scared mouse facade. Her emerald green eyes looked extra beautiful without those tacky glasses.

"Thanks Ellie. Yeah let's see how the bastard looks when he's being sucked dry."

"Just be careful, and don't let the potions effect run out or else she'll target you."

"I know, I know, you act like this is my first time."

"Still be careful, I have a bad feeling."

"Don't worry." I kiss Ellie after I say this. "We'll take him to her lair, chuck him out, and leave. Just like usual."

"…"

"You're still worried!?" She still looks at me with her sad eyes. I was thinking of a way to cheer her up, when a thought bursts into my head. "You know what after I get back let's go ahead and get married."

"Vincent!?" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah, when I get back we'll go the whole nine yards, flowers, cake, birds. You know like those fairy-tale stories."

"Now you have to come back." She said excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess I have to come back now. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Dropping those words of wisdom I leave and go to my ship, ready for what I have to do.

**PoV Shift**

"Smooth sailing men. Keep the sails to the wind." I wake up to the captain yelling orders. I stand up, albeit a bit stiffly. Brushing the sleep out of my eyes I take in my environment.

"How long was I out?"

"Ah, laddie yer' awake." The owner of the ship, and captain greeted me and added. "After sleepin' that long we didn' tink you were gonna get up."

"You've done slept an entire day, my friend." Another of the fisherman added.

"Boy, when was th' last tim ya' slept?" A bigger, but still old man added.

"About a few seconds ago, but you wanted before that, so about two days ago." I replied

"Tha' explain' why ya' were so pissy yesterday." The captain says.

"Sorry about that. So how many days to Ilias?"

"About another full day if the weather, and if the sea treats us right." The fisherman without a ridiculous accent answers.

"So does anyone want to tell me why this route works?"

"Ah, good question my friend. You may want to sit down it's a long story." I follow the man's instructions. "Alright, so the reason why this route to Ilias works is because of the coral reefs connecting Telke and southern Ilias, and a monster called Charybdis. So Charybdis is a coral monster, and they only lived in coral reefs. There was a small amount of coral reefs on the ocean route, so the Charybdises came here. They expanded the coral reefs; more Charybdis came, and over and over the reef expanded. The coral reef became so massive that even storms were scared of it. The coral reefs also made the water flow faster here, so trips to Ilias are faster going from here than going from Port Natalia. If you look out now you can actually see the coral reefs."

Listening to man's instruction I look off the side of and see a sprawling coral reef. Looking out further I see a clear distinction between the reef and ocean. The ocean is deep, dark blue, while the reef is a brighter, almost crystal clear blue. I also notice some bone white islands.

"So you see the coral islands. It built up some much over time that it juts out of the water."

"Alright I have two very important questions. One, how are you sailing over a coral reef? Two, are the anymore Charybdises left?"

"Why do you think we are in this small boat? And no, the Charybdis were exterminated by a previous monster lord. Oh by the way, the port we're going to is a small beach on the southern side of Ilias, but the reef there is too high up to sail across. So you're gonna have to walk across the reef."

"Aight' we're in da' current." The big fisherman says.

"Alright smooth sailing from here on in." The non-accented fisherman says. He turns to me and says "The current we just got on will carry us straight to Ilias without us having to do anything. So the rest of us are gonna take us our naps." The fishermen all find a place and to go to sleep. After a hour or so, I deicide that they are all well enough asleep for me to begin preparations.

While they are in dreamland, I set my plan I motion. I find the storage hatch. I quietly open said hatch and notice three potions. "One aging tonic for big and ugly." I chuck the bottle into the water. "One for ." I repeat my previous action. "And one for our murderous captain." Finishing my task, I wait for the ship to get to the Ilias continent.

**PoV Shift**

"Shit man where are the potions!" one of the formerly, elder fishermen started screaming.

"I don't know!" another of the now young men says

"Turn the boat around, I don't want to die!"

"We can't, the current flows one way!" One of the men audibly begins to cry.

Then, the moment all of the fishermen were dreading came.

"Wow, four young men, today must be a good day." A girl's sickly sweet voice rings out.

One of the men gets sucked off the boat by a vortex. "Well that's my cue to leave." I jump off the side of the boat and run along the shallow coral, trying to get to land before she gets bored of her new toys. Another scream signals that she's done with the first one. It is still a half mile to land. Another scream, I realize that I'm not getting away without a fight and with this I stop and draw my sword.

"Oh, so this cutie is going to fight? That's okay; I like my men young and energetic."

I turn around "So you're a Charybdis?"

"Oh so you know me, but I don't know you. How about you introduce yourself before I drain you."

"Me?, I'm just the Lionheart Mercenary, Sinha."

**Author's note- Well that was a big chapter; I apologize If I have some grammar mistakes. This will be simultaneous release on Fanfiction and MGQ wiki. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I didn't). This is the chapter of everything that I'm bad at intros, descriptions, plot, Etc. I promise the next chapter will be better because it's a fight scene. Also sorry if I skipped over a lot of characters descriptions, but they were minor. Also sorry if Sinha comes off as a straight douche bag. (He gets better later, probably, maybe.) Also sorry if my writing is straight up atrocious, writing isn't my strong suit. But you know what, if you like Monster girl quest, and you like talking about it with cool people, come check out The MGQ Fanfiction forum. I'll link to it on my blog post page thing on the wiki, and my profile on Fanfiction. Please we need peoples. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to read the next one, ****Chapter Two: Sinha versus Charybdis****. Coming next Thursday, see you then!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sinha vs Charybdis

**Chapter 2: Sinha versus Charybdis**

I hear a rushing sound behind me, and quickly roll to my left. The coral digs into me, and the water soaks my clothes and slows my roll, but at least I dodge the vortex of air that appeared to my right. I quickly take a moment to survey the battlefield, but there is a problem. The Charybdis isn't there.

"Shocked? I can't come out of the water, so if you're going to fight me you have to come in." She states and giggles with a voice that sounds like it is right in front of me.

I have no chance of running away without taking care of her first, so I stand my ground. hear the sound of another vortex charging. The water begins to swirl, a small tornado appears out of the whirlpool. The tornado grows, and bends towards me. A gale force wind hits me, knocking me back a bit.

"Got you. Now I'm going to drain you dry." She sings in her sweet voice

With the wind swirling around, I begin to get dragged towards the pit. I breathe in deeply and prepare myself for whatever is coming. The vortex picks up in speed, with the wind howling in my ears, I'm picked up and dragged down into the pit of water.

The pit is way deeper than I thought. I must have been at least mile underwater. When I hit the bottom, I feel something soft cover my face.

"So how do my breasts feel?"

"It's a bit hard to breathe."

"Well you won't have to worry about breathing in a few seconds."

"Yeah, I'll pass on that."

"Oh so how are you going to esca… Kyah!" The Charybdis screams. Surprised at how I escaped here bind. She didn't realize that before I let her drag me down, I took in the Breath of the Earth.

"How is a human that strong?!"

While she is confused I survey the arena, and my enemy. It's roughly circular, the walls made out of colorful coral. The ceiling is see through, and around nine feet up.

"Wait, what? I'm underwater, how is there a ceiling."

"I couldn't let the water crush you before I got a chance to." The Charybdis said in a peppy manner. On that note is her appearance. She wasn't wearing anything. Her hair was long, and a reddish-violet. Her "assets" are, well huge. She is standing in a circle of stone that went up to her knees.

"Do you like what you see?" She says as she gestures towards herself. "Why don't you come closer?" She began creating a vortex. I immediately brace myself to roll, but two vortexes appear to either side of me.

"Now where are you going to go?" She had eliminated my maneuverability. I hear another vortex brewing; no doubt it's going to be aimed right at me. I can't roll, so I take my sword and pierce the sand beneath my feet, hoping to hit something solid. I take the Breath of Earth into my body and brace.

"Now, you're mine!" She fires her vortex directly at me. The wind howled by me sucking in sand, pieces of the coral walls, and water, but not me. A particularly large piece of coral gets sucked towards her and smashes into her. The suction stops and she is stunned. Being the opportunist I am, I withdraw my sword from the ground and run up to my opponent as fast as I can.

"Crossroads Blade Check!" I slash at my opponents gut, then using the momentum; I turn my blade and cut her throat. "Gah!" The wounds were superficial due to her monster hide being thicker than humans, but they were wounds at least.

"Little pest! I'll get you for that!" She is more annoyed than hurt. 'This isn't good I need to finish her fast or else she'll just let the water crush me.' She readies several vortexes. I brace myself just as before. "Let's hope you don't die!" The entire room is filled with vortexes. The wind howls by and begins to drag me. Small chunks of coral are being eviscerated when they come close to her. Several precarious chucks of coral begin to shake and move. One of the chunks is in front of me. 'If that one comes lose, I'll be the one getting hit. A chunk smashes into her, she is stunned for a second, but in a second all of the vortexes return with a vengeance. Several other chunks smash into her, but she isn't deterred. Finally, the coral between me and her is dislodges. 'Better to take my chances with her.' I pick up my sword and run towards her. The momentum of my running and the suction push me towards her in an instant. 'This plan is running on hopes and dreams' I jump and the forward and the momentum carries me past her.

"What!?" She says as she turns off the her vortexes, but then I her a satisfying explosion. The coral smashes into her face at high velocity, knocking her out of her stone circle. I duck on my back and when she came flying over me I put my palms on the floor, and begin to lift body with my hands on the floor and my feet directly above me. I then use all of my body, my arms, my chest, my legs, and force my legs into her gut. The kick turns her forward momentum to vertical momentum. She rockets towards the ceiling. As she begins to fall I thrust my blade to where I previously cut her throat. Instead of piercing her I stop just short and pull back on my blade. I jump keeping my blade at the same level. She falls into me, I jump towards her. I swing my blade spinning around three-hundred sixty degrees around.

"Demonic Headsman Assault!"

When all was said and done there were three distinct thuds on the ground, me, her, and her.

I take a breath and steady myself. I survey my surroundings. The Charybdis' corpse had, strangely, begun disintegrating, and her stone circle had disappeared.

"Creepy. Well on to more important business, like, how the hell do I get out hereeeeee!?"

Of all the years I've been alive, I've never learnt to swim. Even if I could the water pressure would crush me. As I think of a way to escape this cavern, I hear a crash and the sound of running water. The coral had grown white and cracked and caved. Water flows in from the now broken coral.

"Shit"

The cavern was now filling with water, and all around me other pieces of the coral walls were breaking. Damn it, the water is already reaching my knees, and this steam isn't helping either.

"Wait what?"

Sure enough, the steam was coming from the spot where I stabbed the ground. I pull my saber out and see that the tip is glowing a faint red.

"Alright, crazy idea here I come."

I start digging around the spot where the steam was amassed. As I move the sad more steam hits me in the face, and a bright orange. I had stumbled into a magma vein. I expanded the hole the water was now up to my face when I stand.

"Alright so hot water rises, let's hope it takes me with it."

The rest of the cavern collapses, and whatever magic that was holding the water above my head up. The crashing of the water smashes into me like a raging Minotaur. A few of my bones creak in pain, but the plan worked. The water rushes upward, thankfully caring me with it. I go upward holding the last breath I had. As my lungs feel like they're about to burst, the sun glitters upon the surface of the water. I burst through and fly a few meters into the air. I land on some coral with satisfying thump.

"Ow, that's gonna sting when the adrenaline wears off."

I stand with some very noticeable difficulty. I walk to land avoid sections of coral that are too deep to walk across. When I get to land, I fall face first into the sand. Laying like that a for a few seconds, I roll over onto my back. It's sunset. It is quite beautiful, the way the sun dances over the coral reef, that is now disappearing.

"I guess that Charybdis was maintaining the entire reef from Noah to Ilias."

I close my eyes to take a nap, when I feel a cold piece of steel press itself to my neck.

"Don't move a muscle." A feminine voice said with a cold tone.

I open my eyes to see a white-haired, dark-skinned female with a knife to my throat. I also see a blonde, well-endowed, pale-skinned lady aiming an arrow at my heart. I also feel something slimy, and tentacle-like moving up my legs.

"The world hates me doesn't it?"

**Author's note**

**Well I sure hope this chapter is up to par. Sorry about the delayed release, college is whooping my ass nowadays, but by the power of anime, tea and cookies, and me getting a follower I got this chapter out. I sure hope this chapter lives up to your standards, and again if you want to chat with some friendly peeps about MGQ, come check out our form. The Cross Roads blade check is a reference to how some ronin would check the sharpness of their blades by cutting down some commoners. Messed up I know. Review please, I need the tips.**

**Shout out to DangerousInASexyWay for being the first follower. High five man. And check oujt the MGQ forums please. SUPER SHAMELESS ADVERTISMENT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not dead! ****Sorry I really should have had this chapter out way sooner, but I was busy on the MGQ forum. So I got my first review, yay! Obligatory flashback chapter BTW. Sorry if this is a bit heavy handed of a way to shove Sinha's backstory down you throat, but I couldn't think of another way. Also this chapter definitely isn't as good as the first two. So with your expectations lowered here's chapter three.**

**Lionheart: Chapter 3: Memories.**

I wake up my room. The familiar warmth of the desert sun rushed in from the window as I look down on the kingdom of Sabasa._ It's too early in the afternoon to get up._ I try to find a reason to stay in bed, but I had things today. I get up, and shower. I get ready for today's sword training, I don my practice attire and I grab a familiar practice saber. I leave my room, and greeted by the various maids and butlers. "Good morning prince." They all say as they bow their heads. I ignore them as I descend down from my room into the sandlot, the castle's sparring arena. I wait on a bench for my quote unquote sword master. He finally arrives, staggering in from Ilias knows where. I stand up and draw my sword, a perfectly fitted piece of curved wood on a handle. "You're late." I say and pause as I get close enough to smell his breath "And you're drunk too." I remark

"Oi, shut up, I can handle a brat like you blind, handcuffed, and drunk." He says without a slur which is pretty impressive.

"Well let's find out shall we? Draw!" I command, and he obliges. We start with the basics, staring down and circling each other while we wait for the other to attack. He makes the first move, going for a thrust aimed at my mid-section. I side step to his side and bring down the sword on his forearm. A cut that normally would have disarmed someone in both meaning of the word, now only serves to injure his sword arm and allow me to return to his front and bring the tip of my blade under his neck. "Now you will leave and never come back," I begin to warn. "because if you do, I'll be ready with a real sword." I say as I sheathe my weapon and turn my back on the now wounded warrior and enter the castle.

"Well there goes another tutor," The servants begin to mutter. "Why does the king even waste the money on them? Lord Sinha is already a master swordsman." A butler asks as I walk past. "He's so cool!" A young maid says. "Yeah who needs the Coliseum, when we can just watch Lord Sinha?" Another maid replies. The servants continue to chatter amongst themselves. Since my training session was over early, I had some free time. I change into my casual attire, complete with a hood to hide my blonde hair and blue eyes. I head into town.

The town was a nice place for me to calm down. The general bustle hid my presence, so I didn't have to worry about everyone bowing before me. The various spices and general din of the marketplace made it quite lively. Shopkeepers cried out with their prices, the courtesans whispered sultry nothings to potential customers, the young children acted like they were playing while they robbed stores and persons alike. This is a beautiful place. I walk around sampling the various spices and dishes. The sun shone down harshly on the travelers, but to locals it was gentle day. After my stroll I return to the castle and let down my hood. A nervous looking butler comes up to me.

"M'lord has requested your presence I the throne room, M'lord." He barely manages to get out. I would tell him to calm down, but that would do nothing more than to make him more nervous.

I walk up the stairs and enter the throne room, the usual commotion of servants replacing food on the two side tables was missing, and the arrogant nobles were silenced as well. I walk towards the king and kneel before him. "Rise, my son." My father commands. His once booming voice had gone meek. I raise myself and look at him, His once golden hair had turned the color of bones, and the shine of haughtiness and courage in his eyes had grown dim. "My son, as you already know, I'm nearing my death." He starts as I just listen. "I will need to choose a heir between my two sons." He said in rasps. "As you know the requirements to become king are simple, you must show strength in combat and leadership, which you have shown brilliantly. And you must marry." That last requirement grated against me. "You are nineteen my son, it is a perfect time to find your other." My father encourages. My mood rapidly dwindled after that, but the meeting continued with some formalities.

I go into my room and lie in my bed. Any form of freedom I had was rapidly dwindling. I recall hearing about a trial in the desert pyramid. _Sounds fun, a nice way to test my skills maybe._ I get out of my bed, grab my personal saber, this one made of bladed metal, and put on my hooded clothing. I slink out of my room, and past the guards. _This is too easy, tomorrow I'll make note to the Knight-Commander. _ I walk into the market to find the general din had finally calmed down. I find a harpy that worked for a transport business. "Hello, what can I do for you?" She asks in in a upbeat tone. "Can you take to the Dragon Seal Trial?" I ask withdrawing a bag of gold. "Oh, so you're sweet on a dragon are you?" she asks taking the gold bag. I don't reply. She grabs my shoulders by her claws and begins to flap her wings. "Well off we go then!" She shrills in singing voice.

The trip was incredibly fast. A trek that would have taken three days took only three hours. "Well then here we are." She says as she lands in front of the pyramid. "I'll wait here, if you aren't out by morning, I'll assume you're dead." She says as she takes a seat on the sand.

I head into the pyramid, to be greeted by common enemies, mummies, desert lamias, the usual. The pyramid itself was dank, and dilapidated, most of the sand and floor being weathered stones that made up the walls and ceiling. I move deeper into the unknown depths below until I'm met with a well-lit, well maintained central chamber. The walls and pillars were decorated with history. The beginning of the world, The Great Monster Wars. If the archeologists in Grangold could only see these. Near a picture I see an angelic figure falling with two swords, and a ring falling with her. One of the swords was a grotesque visage, an amalgamation of parts almost. While the other two swords were simple ebon sabers. As I skimmed over the murals, I felt an intensely powerful presence behind me.

I turn to see a beautiful woman, hair dressed in an ancient Sabasan style. Her red eyes seemed to pierce my very being, but below where her legs would be was a lion's body, with a tail made of snakes.

"Care to explain why you are here?"

"I'm here to do that Dragon Seal thing."

"Do you even know what the trial is for?"

"Nope, and I really don't care. Are we going to fight or not." I say drawing my sword.

She sighs. "The foolishness of youth." She says and charges. "Never ceases to shock me."

I roll out of the way and run down the side of her, drawing my blade along the lion section of her body. She flips at incredible speed and smacks me against a wall. A blast of blood comes from my mouth from the impact, and cracks appear against the wall.

"Well, I was expecting something more." She taunts while looking down at me. "Well time to finish a violent imbecile off." She says as her maw opens. "Any last words?"

"Last words? I think I'll pass on that." I say as I jump onto her paw, then the top of her lion's maw. I slash at the woman's neck, but she backs up and the platform beneath me disappears. I land still in my battle stance.

"So human, since you were a decent opponent, tell me your name." She asks forcibly.

I raise my voice into a stalwart shout. "I am Sinha Sabasa, 7th prince of the kingdom of Sabasa!" Weirdly any killing intent in my opponent was lost at that statement. Her battle stance lowered. Then, my vision became blurry, and the world turned to black.

**Area shift.**

I wake up in a twin bed, clothed and uncovered. My hands are tied above my head of the bed, while my legs are tied at the foot of the bed. I look around to see that I'm surrounded by elves, and a strange blonde woman in green clothes.

"The world still hates me." I say jokingly.

**And that's a wrap, and I hope you enjoyed. And for future reference the current king of Sabasa, the one in the game, is the 9th king of Sabasa. Just a tidbit for you to chew on. I'll try to have the next chapter up before December 15, but no promises. Read and review, and if you want to see what I've been wasting my time on, check out the MGQ Forum on Fanfiction.**


End file.
